Love the one you’re with
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: “If the one you love always make you cry, then just remember that you have someone who loves you. And he will always make you laugh.” momoryo


**Love the one you're with**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Momo found Ryoma sitting alone under a big shady tree. The younger boy hid his face between his knees so that Momo couldn't see it. But from his slightly shuddered shoulder, he could tell that he was crying.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," he said in his cheerful carefree tone. Then he heard a couple of sobs, and the shuddered stop.

If he hadn't known Ryoma, Momoshiro must had been sitting next to his kohai and soothing him with embraces. But he knew him too well to know that it would only piss him off.

So he just sat across to him. "Here," he said, offering the right sleeve of his shirt to Ryoma.

The younger boy stared at him with his red nose and still teary eyes, puzzled.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm giving you the privilege to wipe your nose and your tears on my shirt," he said in a ridiculously ceremonial tone that successfully made the younger boy chuckled.

"Hey, don't laugh while you're crying!" he snapped.

"And why is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Suspicious.

"Because you'll have hairs grow on your ass," he whispered with his face performed a stupid grimace. Ryoma let out a big laugh that his eyes became teary once again, for different reason though. "I'm telling you the truth," he said, nodding his head in a very convincing way.

"Of course you are," said the younger one between his laughs.

Momoshiro watched him laugh and smile inwardly. He even rested his chin on his hand and leaned closer to Ryoma for a better look. He knew he could sit there and spend forever to just watch his kouhai laughing. But unfortunately, he didn't have forever.

"So, what now?" asked Ryoma after he wiped all his tears away. With his own hands, anyway.

"Um…" Momo rolled his eyes, thinking. "Ready for some burgers?"

"Only if it's on you."

Momo sighed. But then he stood up and gave his hand down to Ryoma, "Only because you were crying," he said, earned an emprty can of Ponta on his head as the reward.

* * *

"Next destination, Echizen's Residence," announced Momo in a stewardess kind of tone. And the younger boy hopped off from his bike. "So, today I've bought you some burgers and gave you a ride home. I believe no other senpai would do that to their kohai, ne? I'm just so nice," he blabbed. Didn't pay attention to the changing mood of his kohai.

"I should've known right?" Ryoma said in a mere whisper. "I mean, I should've just given up. Everyone knows buchou only loves Fuji-senpai, so why should I even bother to wish that he would acknowledge me more than his team member." He looked up to Momo, hoping he would say something in an agreement. "I'm stupid, right?"

The taller one looked away, avoiding Ryoma beautiful golder orbs. Then he sighed.

"You're not stupid," he said reassuringly.

"Of course I'm stupid."

"No, you're definitely not," Momo said firmly. But then he added quickly. "You're just completely out of your mind."

"Mada-mada dane, Momo-senpai! You are indeed the nicest senpai of all," said Ryoma sarcastically. But he smiled anyway.

"Then would you please get over this whole I-love-Tezuka-senpai-but-he-loves-Fuji-senpai-and-all-I-can-do-is-just get-myself-all-sulky-which-in-the-end-put-my-beloved-Momo-senpai-into-trouble thing?" he asked, face full of hope. "Cos I swear, if you did that again I just don't know what to do. This is just between the two of us, okay?" He leaned closer to Ryoma. "I'm running out of jokes and money right now. So please, Echizen, please don't get all depress ever again. For the sake of your poor senpai."

And the next second he once again found himself watch his cute kohai laughing.

"Echizen,"

"Hm?" For a moment, Momo felt that he didn't want to answer it since the next thing he said will sound really un-Momoshiro. But then again, he thought why didn't give it a try.

"If the one you love always make you cry, then just remember that you have someone who loves you. And he will always make you laugh."

Then the both of them fell silent. Ryoma had an astonished expression on his face, while Momoshiro's was unreadable. Though a tinge of hoping appeared on it. He almost looked like waiting for something that never comes out. Then he smiled.

"I'll pick you up in the morning. So don't be late, ok?" He was almost departing when he once again turned to Ryoma and said. "But even if you were late," he paused and then smiled, "I guess I'll just be waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm thinking about a sequel… but R&R first please…**


End file.
